Lo inevitable
by VictorTies
Summary: Anderson sigue a Sherlock en una de sus escapadas y en su vuelta a casa, le invita a entrar. Sucederá lo inevitable.


Se trataba de otra noche más, una noche cualquiera vigilando a Sherlock de cerca. Anderson había seguido al detective hasta Leinster Gardens, no entendía ni quería saber qué le llevaba a ir por allí, esas viejas fachadas abandonadas que a nadie le importaban debía ser otro de sus refugios secretos. Aunque tenía tentaciones de entrar para ver qué estaba haciendo o simplemente saber si estaba bien, esperó pacientemente a que volviera a salir.  
>Tras media hora de ocultarse entre sombras salió y le pareció que le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero no podía ser, Anderson no quería creerlo, estaba bastante seguro de que no podía verle, debía ser una casualidad.<br>Sherlock cogió un taxi dirección a Baker Street y el forense decidió volver a casa, caminando tranquilo en el silencio de la oscuridad de Londres. No vivía lejos de ese barrio y no era una mala zona, pero comenzó a sentir que le seguía una sombra. Pensaba que eran alucinaciones por culpa del cansancio que le producía utilizar sus horas libres para vigilar al menor de los Holmes en lugar de descansar, o que simplemente sería un gato jugando, por lo que siguió de camino a casa, sin embargo la sombra continuaba en su misma dirección. Miró a un lado y a otro, se detuvo, giró sobre si mismo intentando comprobar si la presencia era animal o persona, pero en la calle solo había oscuridad y silencio, y nada más.  
>Pensó que serían cosas suyas, que lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes a casa e ir a dormir, y aunque aligeró el paso, la sombra resultó tener las piernas más largas que las suyas por lo que en cuestión de segundos le alcanzó y caminaron el uno junto al otro.<br>-Me has seguido.-Habló cortante.  
>-Es por tu bien, Sherlock. –Apresuró Anderson tímido mirándole de reojo.<br>-No necesito protección y menos que me vigiles. –El detective parecía enfadado y extrañamente preocupado.  
>-¿Y si hay un nuevo Moriarty por ahí pisándote los talones?- Comentó nervioso.<br>-Entonces tú correrías peligro. –Apuntó con frialdad.  
>Anderson rió con suavidad<br>-¿Tú preocupándote por alguien? –Rió más fuerte y siguieron andando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta miró a Sherlock y le preguntó inseguro- ¿Quieres…pasar?- El detective se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y ambos entraron.- ¿Té?  
>-Café, negro, dos de azúcar- Respondió Sherlock en tono tajante y Anderson le sirvió sin darle importancia, al fin y al cabo ya se había acostumbrado a su personalidad. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.<br>-Entre tú y John… ¿hay algo?- Tanteó curioso.  
>-No. -El detective le miró sin alcanzar a comprender. En ese momento Anderson vio la oportunidad y le tomó la mano decidido, le miró a los ojos y le apartó un rizo de la cara haciendo que el otro se sonrojara confuso. - ¿Qué haces?- Su desconcierto era más que evidente.<br>-¿Tú dudando de algo?- Apuntó con más orgullo que curiosidad. Lo entendía, había conseguido aturdirle, estaba indefenso y podría reaccionar de cualquier forma, pero no iba a quedarse con las ganas. Esta vez no. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le besó con rapidez. Holmes ni se inmutó, le miró perplejo, sin parpadear, sin saber reaccionar. Anderson sonrió triste.-Será mejor que te vayas… -Su voz era pesarosa y con un tinte de miedo, pero aun así victorioso.  
>-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Estas palabras hicieron que se le iluminara la cara al joven, y Sherlock le respondió con otro beso, algo más lento y torpe, mientras el otro le acariciaba la espalda emocionado. – No sabía que te…interesaba, más bien pensaba que me odiabas.-Habló confuso y acalorado por los besos de su compañero.<br>-Me atraes. Pero no me gustas-Sonrió burlón y Holmes le miró extrañado. Rió suave- Eres un estúpido pedante pero…-El forense le cogió el mentón y le besó con suavidad- Eres precioso. –En sus palabras se notaba ante todo admiración hacia el detective, para éste las palabras solo aumentaban su confusión e inexplicablemente le hacía sonrojarse. –Eres adorable, también-Le acarició la mejilla mimoso y Sherlock le apartó un poco brusco.  
>-No pienso tolerarte eso-Estaba enfadado, pero no por sus acciones, más bien por su propia confusión. Le ponía muy nervioso no comprender los hechos y estaba en una situación completamente diferente y nueva para él. No sabía cómo corresponderle ni cómo apartarle, no entendía lo que le había explicado pero tenía curiosidad por ver a Anderson en ese ámbito, por verle fuera del trabajo, tal y como era de verdad. El chiico bajó la mirada pero sonrió orgulloso. El detective se decidió por imitarle, le tomó el mentón algo indeciso y le besó de nuevo torpemente, se apartó de pronto y le miró acalorado- No sé qué me pasa….<br>-Estás confuso solo eso… -Le miró y comprendió- ¿Nunca habías llegado tan lejos con una persona? –En su tono había algo de burla pero también de compasión, le daba pena su habilidad social, pero le deseaba tanto que no iba a andarse con bromas, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final si él lo estaba. Sobraron las palabras y Sherlock siguió besándole, mejorando con cada gesto. –Vaya, aprendes rápido. –Anderson sonrió y se levantó del sofá, le cogió la mano y le llevó suavemente hasta su habitación.

Se tensaron sus músculos, se le aceleró el pulso y su cerebro se relajó. Quizá era la curiosidad científica o quizá un oculto deseo de conseguir conocer un nivel nuevo en las relaciones sociales pero poco le duró la ropa puesta mientras se besaban y abrazaban peleando por estar encima del otro. Dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y Anderson se sentó a horcajadas victorioso, tomando el control de la situación.  
>-¿Tu primera vez? – Sonrió satisfecho mientras bajaba besándole de su cuello al pecho y luego el estómago.<br>-En cierto modo.- Apuntó frío. Su compañero le miró confuso buscando un respuesta y Holmes continuó.- En otras ocasiones recurrí a prostitutas, más como curiosidad científica que en busca de placer pero…-Le miró confidente- Es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien con el que pueda haber una cierta atracción…- Hablaba inseguro y dudando a cada palabra que elegía, y a Anderson le dejó de interesar su discurso, le calló poniéndole un dedo en sus labios y volvió a su ritual. Le mordió con suavidad en las clavículas mientras bajaba acariciándole los costados, se apoyó en su pelvis para bajar y se sentó entre sus piernas. Le observó admirándole, hambriento y deseoso de darle placer, pero se contuvo y le acarició las piernas para ponerle nervioso. Oyó a Sherlock resoplar y disfrutó viendo como cerraba los ojos mareado.  
>Durante algo más de media hora, Anderson se concentró en darle la mejor noche ignorando sus resoplidos de aburrimiento para indicarle que cambiara de acción, los callaba con besos y le sorprendió cuando cansado de darle placer con la boca y se sentó introduciéndose su miembro por completo.<br>-Joder… -Comentó simplemente sin poder ni moverse. El detective se sonrojó y le observó para intentar analizarle, pero aquello le estaba gustando, no podía explicarlo y odiaba no saber por qué, pero si, estar allí le encantaba.  
>En cuanto se acostumbró y quiso empezar, notó que Holmes tiraba de sus brazos y le besaba con fuerza, y para su asombro, empezó a moverse con suavidad en su interior. Era novato pero sabía lo que hacía, le estaba volviendo loco, disfrutaron cada beso y cada movimiento como si no fuera a repetirse, porque conociendo a Sherlock, probablemente así fuera.<br>Terminaron frenéticamente en esa atmósfera de calor y sudor, se abrazaron cansados y se durmieron tras unos cuantos besos tranquilos.  
>El joven forense se despertaba intranquilo, ansioso. Pero se calmaba al ver que aún estaba durmiendo a su lado.<br>A la mañana siguiente le sonó el despertador, lo apagó algo adormilado, y se fijó en los rayos de sol que entraban por la mañana, se giró pensando que Sherlock estaría precioso con esa luz pero, para su pesar, encontró el sitio vacío y una nota.

_-Si es conveniente, me gustaría repetirlo._

_SH_

Sonrió y se quedó mirando la nota embelesado.


End file.
